


Montage

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Doctor Tsukishima Kei, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Kageyama Rare Pair Week, M/M, Marriage, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Romance, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, pro volleyball player kuroo tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: This work is for Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2, Day 2.Prompts: Tears | SmileBonus: Hands





	

_The camera lens focuses on Tobio’s teammates from the Japanese National Volleyball team._

_“Congrats, Kageyama! At least now we’ll never need to ask you the source of those hickeys every time we change into our uniforms.”_

_Collective laughter follows._

_-_

_“Tsukishima-kun, congratulations! I know you’ve been really eager to perform them, so my gift to you will be three back-to-back open-heart surgeries when you’re back in town.”_

_“Sensei, I’m not sure how that’s a gift…”_

_“Ah, it might not seem like a gift to you, but Tsukishima’s probably grinning really hard right now.”_

_“Right… anyway, Tsukishima, congratulations on behalf of the whole gang, even though they aren’t here right now.”_

_-_

_“Kageyama-san, Tsukishima-san, congratulations on getting married. You both have been the best tenants I’ve ever had, and it has been a pleasure knowing you for the past three years. I’m so happy for you two because you both surely deserve all the happiness in the world, but I’m sad to see you go. Enjoy the new house, the honeymoon, and the novelty of married life, lovebirds! And be faithful to each other, unlike that good-for-nothing ex-husband of mine who- “_

_-_

_“Tobio-chan! Why did Iwa-chan and I get invited from Tsukishima’s side and not from yours? I am your senpai after all! And Iwa-chan was-”_

_“Oi, don’t drag me into this. Kageyama, congratulations to both of you from us, and ignore this crappy guy. For your information, it doesn’t matter to me whether I got the invite from you or Tsukishima.”_

_“So mean!”_

_-_

_“Tsukishima, Kageyama, hopefully, you both are taking this step keeping in mind the lesson you learned when you had that massive fight in your second year at Karasuno, or do I need to retell that story?”_

_In the background somewhere, Kinoshita and Narita shudder._

_“Scary… Ennoshita in Captain Mode is scary…”_

_-_

_“Tsukishima! Planning defense was fun with you back in Karasuno! And your blocks were so- “_

_“Yuu, you’re supposed to give them your best wishes, not turn into a sports commentator!”_

_“But Asahi, it’s not like he would mind! After all, this is going to be his life every day anyway, considering the fact that Kageyama is a volleyball idiot.”_

_A resigned sigh is heard._

_-_

_Perpetually messy hair is the only thing visible until the possessor of said hair backs up and the two people sitting next to him are also seen._

_“Ah, Tsukki! Good thing you’re the one marrying Kageyama; since you are now in charge of his meals, the rest of the team can stop worrying.”_

_“I’m still surprised that Kageyama survived on ramen for six months, though! He should have just… learned to cook!”_

_“Considering the fact that you got takeout every night before we started living together, you’re one to talk, Bokuto-san.”_

_“Akaashi, you promised you wouldn’t say! Anyway, Kageyama, you can take over the responsibility to ensure that Tsukki doesn’t disappear into thin air someday because he became too thin.”_

_“Bokuto-san, that is literally not possible.”_

_“Akaashi! Oi, Kuroo-”_

_“Tch.”_

_“I haven’t even said anything yet!”_

_-_

_Suddenly, it looks very formal. The two individuals on the camera look prepared for a job interview._

_“A message for Kageyama?”_

_“Or Tsukishima. Or for both of them, if you like.”_

_“Hmm, let’s see… well, Kageyama, I guess you’ve finally found someone you can devote yourself to the way you devote yourself to volleyball.”_

_“Suga!”_

_“What, it’s true!”_

_“That doesn’t mean you can say it.”_

_“Um… we’re still recording…”_

_“Oh, right. Since Suga already said something for Kageyama, I’ll say something for Tsukishima. Tsukishima, I didn’t think you’d end up sharing your life with the person you couldn’t even share the credit of a successful kill block.”_

_“… And you objected to what I said, Daichi.”_

_“It’s true, though. When the team first came together, no two people got along worse than them.”_

_“How wonderful that life is so full of surprises, isn’t it? Wait, are you still recording, Yamaguchi?”_

_-_

_The setting appears to be a bedroom floor._

_“Kageyama-kun, how dare you respond to my 300-character text with just one character, huh? No wonder, mean people always end up togeth- “_

_“Tsukki isn’t mean!”_

_“Right, sorry, Tadashi. Well, you’re both lucky the fierce guardian of Kei’s reputation is here right now- “_

_“What kind of title is that? Also, we’re still recording, and the purpose is good wishes for the newly married couple. You are Tobio’s best man; weren’t you going to prepare something ‘awesome’ for this video?”_

_“Oh, I decided I could say all that during the best man’s toast, haha! Alright, don’t glare at me. I’ll forgive you this time, Tobio. To you and Kei, congratulations on getting married! Kenma, you say something too.”_

_The camera pans to Kenma, who is lying down on a bed, typing away on his laptop. Glancing away from the screen for less than ten seconds, nodding at the camera in acknowledgment, he says, “Congrats.”_

_“How short, Kenma!”_

_“You talk so much, Shouyou, you can just fill in the rest.”_

_-_

_“Tobio-kun, over the past two years that we’ve gotten to know you, first as Kei’s boyfriend, then as fiancé, his father and I have never doubted your ability to make him happy. This power of yours is also a curse because you have the ability to irreparably break his heart. So as I wish you both the best on this journey ahead of you, all I ask is that you use your strength for the blessing it is, and not the curse, as often as it is possible. Kei, we consider your husband-to-be as our son, too, so I ask the same of you for him. May you both grow together, in all the ways you can. We love you.”_

_Out of the focus of the camera, there is a sound of a nose being blown, followed by a sniffle._

_“Mom, you got me too emotional to remember the speech I had wanted to say on this video!”_

_-_

_“Kei-kun, we are so happy for Tobio to find a fine young man like you. At first, we were a little surprised to know that Tobio had a boyfriend; he was and still is, very popular with the ladies, as are you. Any hesitation we’ve shown in accepting your relationship arose out of nothing else but the parental instinct to protect, and we know the world out there is cruel to people who don’t meet society’s expectations of them. I hope that you both understand that now, and, for the rest of your lives, you both thrive, together. And remember, the Kageyama family will always have your back.”_

_-_

_The scene shifts again, and Tadashi comes into focus. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, looking at something behind the camera before speaking._

_“Tobio, I’ve known Kei for nearly fifteen years now, and as his best friend, believe me when I say that he looks happiest when he watches you successfully spike the ball past the blocks and it hits the floor with a resounding smack during your matches. I’m so happy for the two of you because I’ve been there to witness everything: from cute dates at the apartment Kei and I shared in college, to the two of you moving in together, to the fights that got so bad I had to step in. And I have been fortunate enough to experience the magic of your relationship. Kei, I don’t even need to say anything to you because you know everything there is to be said in this moment._

_When you both invited me to be such a big part of your wedding as Kei’s best man, I was so honored that I knew I wanted to do something unconventional, something that best men didn’t usually do. And so, this project was born. It started a month and a half ago, and I’m giving it to you now. This collection of best wishes from everyone close to you guys is my wedding gift to you… but I understand that not everyone likes this kind of thing, especially private individuals like you two, so I did buy an actual gift, and- “_

_“Tadashi, you’re rambling.”_

_“Ah! Sorry, Hitoka.”_

_“It’s going to be okay, you know. Kei-kun and Tobio-kun are going to love it.”_

_“I guess.  Oh, when you’re editing the video, would you cut the part where I start rambling somehow?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Thanks, Hitoka-chan. You’re the best.”_

* * *

 

The screen turns black momentarily as the montage ends, and then the live stream of the wedding reception resumes.

All the photographers they hired to cover the event focus their cameras on the newly wedded couple, seated at a table at the very front of the hall. Their guests gush at the sight of the couple as Kei and Tobio look at each other, unshed tears gathered at the corners of their eyes and identical wobbly smiles on their faces. Their fingers are intertwined on the table, something they don’t even recall doing. Then, Kei’s eyes seek out Tadashi, who is sitting beside Hitoka across from the newlyweds at the same table, and he mouths a ‘thank you’. Tobio’s eyes follow Kei’s gaze, and he smiles gratefully at the two as well. Tadashi, who had started blushing when he realized Hitoka hadn’t cut out his unplanned rambling, not only turns redder, but also visibly happier.

Kei squeezes Tobio’s hand to catch his attention, and when Tobio turns back towards him, Kei whispers, “I love you”.

Tobio whispers back, “I’m still not giving you my window seat on our flight to our honeymoon destination, Kei”. The 'I love you, too' goes unsaid but not unheard.

They both smile mischievously.

_Well then, challenge accepted._

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for ages (months, years maybe) but never a good opportunity to use it. Finally, a chance presented itself LOL.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! All kudos and comments are highly appreciated ^_^


End file.
